Devices for ophthalmic diagnostics have been designed for very specific diagnostic applications. As an example, the “WaveLight® Topolyzer™ Vario™” and the “WaveLight® Oculyzer™II”, each distributed by the applicant, provide topography measurements and Scheimpflug measurements, respectively. Furthermore, some of present-day devices for ophthalmic diagnostics house two different measuring technologies, which can only be applied one after another. The “Visionix L80 Wave+” by Luneau/Visionix is an exemplary device for the latter. Provision and deployment of multiple devices for ophthalmology is disadvantageous because of high floor space requirements and multiple costs for both investment and maintenance, which can even impede an application of ophthalmic devices in medical practises or clinics. Also, cooperation of patients has been observed to cease when the patients undergo multiple measurements using different devices. It would be a significant advance for patients and economically oriented enterprises, including medical practises, clinics and health insurance funds, if it was possible to complete an ophthalmic procedure in shorter time.